The Call
by Ponytail Goddess
Summary: *Christmas Song-Fic* Trunks goes out for a few drinks, gets wasted, and then things go a bit too far... *Dark with a twisted ending*


Welcome to The Call. This is going to be a very messed up Christmas special. It's a really weird idea and I frankly cannot believe that I'm actually writing it. It is also a song fic. This will only be a one-shot however. Well, enjoy my mayhem and please keep an open mind while you read it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or The Call by the Backstreet Boys.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Call  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Rain. It poured down the windows of the dark cabin, streaking them. A lone figure stood looking out the window of his cabin, viewing the outdoor weather with a frown growing on his face.  
  
*I wonder what she is doing right now......* Trunks thought as he stared into the dark forest outside the window.  
  
He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to get warm. He was pale and cold, with the only heat coming from a small fire in the fireplace. He blew some hot air into his hands and rubbed them together slowly.  
  
Trunks wearily sat down. So many things had happened in the last few days that it made him sick to his stomach to even think about it. He just cleared his mind for a moment, but then it all started to come back to him slowly. The whole story ran through his mind yet again..........  
  
Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny,  
  
Me and my boys went out,  
  
Just to end up in misery  
  
I was about to go home and there she was standing in front of me  
  
I said hi,  
  
I got a little place nearby  
  
Wanna go?  
  
"CHEEEEEEERS!!!" Screamed a very intoxicated Goten as the four men clinked their glasses together yet again. Trunks drank again to his good fortune.  
  
Pan was pregnant. This 'party' had started out as a few drinks between two close friends. However, when Trunks had accidentally spilled the beans about Pan being pregnant, it had turned into a full-blown celebration. It was really like the good old days when the two had been in college. Two other unfamiliar guys seemed to have joined in too during some point. They didn't really know why they were celebrating with them, but they didn't mind their company and so they let them stay.  
  
Trunks had never felt so happy in his life! He was going to be a daddy!  
  
Though his thoughts had been on Pan the entire night, after about seven drinks, they started to shift to other things. Particularly to the young woman sitting on the bar stool about 10 feet away from him. The orange-tinted Christmas lights seemed to hit her pale skin and illuminate it wonderfully. The edge of her skimpy dress was teasing him, inching up her thigh as she moved. Her fiery red hair seemed to flow everywhere.  
  
"Dear Dende......she's gorgeous........" Trunks muttered to himself. He turned to point her out to Goten, only to find his head resting on the table, unconscious. The other two men were gone.  
  
He turned back to the right to come face to face with her, shimmering red hair and all. She was wearing quite a smile on her face. Gently, he felt her take a seat upon his lap.  
  
Trunks smiled up at her. "Hey baby......... What's up?"  
  
She smiled and then whispered something in his ear seductively. "Meet me in my car in five minutes.........we'll go to my place." Trunks' whole face was lit up as she slid off his lap and sauntered off.  
  
Then reality hit him in the face as soon as he had wrestled his coat onto his body. Pan. He couldn't go make love with another woman while his wife was at home, carrying his child........... Or could he?  
  
A strange new smirk plastered his face instantaneously. He felt his cell phone in his pocket. All it would take was one call.........one call to sexual pleasure with another hot woman. Pan most certainly wouldn't be giving him any tonight.......  
  
One call..........  
  
Trunks whipped out his cell phone.  
  
I should have said no,  
  
Someone's waiting for me,  
  
But I call my girl up and say,  
  
  
  
Listen, baby I'm sorry,  
  
Just wanna tell you don't worry,  
  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
  
I'll say again you're drying out my battery it's low,  
  
So you know we're goin' to a place nearby,  
  
I gotta go.  
  
Trunks quickly dialed the numbers to his house. He pushed call and then put the cell phone up to his ear, listening to it ring once.......twice........  
  
"Hello?" Came a soft and tired voice from the other side of the phone line.  
  
Pan.  
  
"Panny! Hey, it's Trunks! Hey, I'm going to be a little late tonight......."  
  
"You are?!? Trunks........where are you?"  
  
"Honey, don't worry about me. You just get some rest. Don't wait up....... I'll see you tomorrow morning, ok?"  
  
"But-"  
  
*click*  
  
Trunks hung up. *Sorry Panny-chan, but that was for your own good.* He then turned off his cell phone and quickly put on his leather jacket. Pulling his hair back in a sexy manner, he slowly, but in a cool manner, walked out into the parking lot. He looked around.  
  
Golden car lights shine upon the snow, making it sparkle magically in the night. Trunks stared into the windshield. There she was, his fiery beauty, her silky red hair floating about her, framing her face. There was a fire in her green eyes that seemed to draw him in nearer.  
  
He then found the strength to get in the vehicle, sitting down next to her in silence. She smiled devilishly at him, then stepped on the gas pedal.  
  
Little did he know that Marron had seen this entire thing take place.  
  
Now till it's done nothing's been won  
  
I can't take it back what's done is done,  
  
One of her friends found out,  
  
That she wasn't the only one,  
  
And it eats me from inside,  
  
That she's not by my side,  
  
Just because I made that call and lied.  
  
Trunks stumbled out of his car and headed for the dark of his house. He tripped and fell a few times in the cold snow. His legs felt like rubber. He was rather dazed from the exciting night he had just experienced. That was one wild woman he had enjoyed. He just stood in front of the door for a few moments, his breath blowing out as smoke, enjoying the memories he had of her body.  
  
*Too bad it's time to come back to real life* He thought sadly as he took a final glance at the lovely Christmas lights on his neighbor's house. Quietly, he turned the doorknob and entered his house in silence.  
  
He looked in amazement as he saw the soft glow of lights coming from the living room area. Curious, Trunks quietly snuck over to see if Pan was still awake. He peeked into the room and-  
  
"Hello Trunks. Why home so late?" asked an eerily cold, whispery voice.  
  
Trunks whirled around to be facing Pan, dressed in her pajamas, looking rather emotionless. They stared at each other for a long, long while.  
  
Finally, Pan hissed, "Damn it Trunks, tell me the truth!!! I know you were out with another woman tonight."  
  
"What?!?" Trunks asked, playing innocent as well as he could. However, his innards where churning violently. How did she find out?  
  
"Don't play games Trunks! Marron saw you! You fucked a red-headed whore, didn't you?" Pan said in her dangerously low voice. Her eyes were burning with hatred and anger. Trunks was scared, though he didn't dare show it.  
  
No words were spoken between the two. It was a silent battle and they both knew who was going to win it. "Get..........out." Pan muttered with bitterness laced into her voice.  
  
Nobody moved.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed with rage and fury.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened with fear. She meant it, he could see it in her eyes. His jaw quivered momentarily as the truth sunk into his heart. *Dear Dende......what have I done?*  
  
"........B-but Pan-chan-"  
  
"My father was right Trunks. You are just a no-good player. NOW GET THE HELL OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She raged, her eyes flickering from aqua green to black over and over.  
  
*Oh my Dende.........* She was going to go Super Saiyajin if he didn't get out. He was definitely scared now. Slowly, wearing a look of defeat and longing upon his face, he exited the house.  
  
Listen Baby I'm sorry,  
  
Just wanna tell you don't worry,  
  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me,  
  
I'll say again you're drying out my battery it's low,  
  
Just so ya know,  
  
We're goin' to a place nearby,  
  
I gotta go.  
  
And that was the end. One night that had started out so well had ended with pain and sorrow. After Trunks had woken up from his hangover, he regretted everything he had done.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
His Pan-chan was gone, now living with her parents. She would never let him see the baby. It would never know its father, just like his future self had not.  
  
"Oh Pan-chan............." He mumbled with tears pouring from his eyes like vast waterfalls of sorrow. "I didn't mean to.......... It was an accident! I was wasted! Oh Panny! My Panny..........." His cries out to her were drowned out by his loud crying as he lost control of his internal hurt.  
  
An hour passes like a flash. Trunks lifts his head up from its resting spot on the arm of the recliner. He looks cryptic with his pale face and tired eyes. However, there's something different about him this time. It almost looks as if he has been possessed by something quite evil, for he wears a sneaky smirk upon his face. It is not like the usual Vegeta smirk though, and appears rather haunting.  
  
"But", he says, pausing on the word as he lets the silence engulf him for a few seconds. He slowly gets up, the fire illuminating his face eerily as he does so. "You got what you deserved in the end." He sneered, quickly wiping the tears from his face.  
  
He cackles a bit softly, knowing that he had gotten his way in the end. "Isn't that right Marron?" He whispered sinisterly.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned to face her. There she was, lying under his Christmas tree, her golden hair flowing everywhere. Her body was surrounded by a deep crimson puddle. Blood. Her blood.  
  
"Merry Christmas Marron. I hope you enjoy your nice stay six feet under the frozen ground."  
  
And with a eccentric sparkle in his eye, he got a coat and shovel out, intending to help Marron do just that.  
  
The End.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Was that messed up? Yes. Did I scare you? Most likely. Would I like to know what you think? YES! Please review. Tell me if it was good, bad, or ugly. I'd like to know, for future reference. Thanks for reading it! 


End file.
